The sharing of video content on Internet based platforms has developed into a worldwide phenomenon, supported by dozens of websites and mobile applications. Shared video content provides good opportunities to present advertising material to viewers along with the requested video content. However, some mechanisms for delivering advertising with shared video have been relatively ineffective, while others are perceived by users as being objectionable and distractive.